


First Impressions

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Corellia, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Family, Multi, Seriously If You Haven't Played Through Corellia Don't Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Holocalls from Kumani were usually a pleasant experience, except for when she described her missions, Sabnagu could feel it taking years off his life.





	First Impressions

Holocalls from Kumani were usually a pleasant experience, except for when she described her missions, Sabnagu could feel it taking years off his life. This time, however, it was different. She paced as she spoke and Sabnagu could hear a slight quiver in her voice when she spoke.

“WewereinvadinganImperialwarship butthentheytriedtoblowusup andwehadtoescapebutFelixwantedstaybehindtodownloadsomeextrainfomationand-”

“Woah there, ‘Mani, slow down. Start again, slower this time.” Sabnagu said, walking over to one of his terminals. Kumani took a deep breath, before her expression became completely blank.

“Very well. We were attacking an Imperial warship when we discovered that it was a trap intended to kill us. We escaped, but Lieutenant Iresso chose to stay behind in order to download some extra data that could help the Republic war effort. His plan was to use the escape pods to flee to the surface where we could recover him. We have no idea whether he was successful in this endeavor.

Sabnagu shivered, before sending a message to his fellow resistance members, to see if any of them had had an Imperial escape pod crash in their sector. A few minutes later, Captain Drizan sent back a reply.

“Found it!” He called to Kumani, “I’ll send you the nav point and meet you there.”

“Sabnagu, that isn’t-”

“Hey, I wanna see my little sister. Don’t argue with me.” He chuckled, shutting down a couple of the terminals.

“It would be… nice.” Kumani eventually agreed, “I’ll see you soon.”

She flicked away and Sabnagu grabbed his jacket and holster before walking towards the door of the apartment. On his way, he passed the kitchen, where Jorh was preparing dinner.

“You heading out?” He called.

“Yep. Kumani’s on Corellia and I’m helping her out.”

“How are you gonna get past the droids?”

“Fake ID. I don’t need to sneak around if I’m not a member of the resistance.” Sabnagu pointed out.

“Be careful, okay? Oh, and if you can’t get Kumani to come and visit, tell her I said hello and she’d better be looking after herself!”

“I will!” Sabnagu promised, before slipping out the door.

  
When Kumani and Sabngu entered, Captain Drizan was at his terminal, typing something out. But he quickly switched his attention to them and walked over at the sound of the door opening.

“Captain Drizan?” Kumani began, “I believe Sabnagu here sent a message. I need your help to find an escape pod.”

“I’ll be honest Sabnagu, I thought this was a prank by your partner. Quil! Look, we really did get a Jedi master.” Drizan confessed. Sabnagu chuckled.

“Nah, Jorh and I save that kinda stuff for the Imperials.” He joked, as a Selonian, presumably Quil, strode over.

“Thought all Jedi on Corellia were defending those Guardian Hold fortresses. Good to meet.” She said.

“This is Quil; she and the other Selonians are helping us fight the Imperials. Your escape pod’s somewhere in a hot zone.” Drizan added.

“That ain’t good.” Sabnagu muttered.

“Why? What happened?” Kumani asked.

“The Empire bombed the shipyards and the spaceport, then sent troops in. Now we can’t even risk quick scouting missions. There are Imperial droids on patrol. When we leave, they follow us back to our bases and go on a killing spree. We’re stuck.”

“Wait, I thought you said you knew where it was?” Sabnagu interjected.

“We do, but we only know what sector it’s in. Look, I know the pod’s important, but I can’t send anyone after it, not if these droids will track them.” Drizan explained.

“Could you use a fake ID?” Sabnagu suggested.

“Not in a zone like that, no. The droids would shoot on sight.”

“I may be able to take care of them, depending on the numbers.” Kumani offered, standing up a little straighter.

“More come in with every troop transport.”

“You couldn’t get them all.” Quil confirmed, “Wouldn’t have to. Break a few, change their patrol routes, we sneak through.”

“Your scouts might still be vunerable.” Kumani said worriedly, gesturing.

“War is all a risk. We fight for Corellia.” Quil shot back.

“Hear hear.” Sabnagu murmured under his breath.

“Okay, you clear the droids, we’ll find that pod. We should have something by the time you get back.” Drizan reaffirmed, creating the shape of a blaster with his left hand before returning to his terminal. Sabnagu, out of habit, mirrored the gesture before he and Kumani headed for the exit.

  
It was after they’d defeated the droids, and were walking back to Drizan’s location when Sabnagu finally found the courage.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, jogging to catch up to her.

“I am… slightly concerned for Lieutenant Iresso, but aside from that I’m fine.” Kumani assured him.

“Good, good. Now I’d like the truth please. That thing you did, where your face became blank and you started speaking in a really monotone way, that ain’t normal. Not to mention downright creepy.”

“I let my emotions get the better of me, so I used my Jedi training to supress and deal with them.” Kumani explained.

“You… do realize how unhealthy that is, right?”

“It is the Jedi way.”

Sabnagu had certainly been suspicious about the Jedi before. And who could blame him, considering how many fell to the dark side, how they’d refused to let him see his sister and that whole mess with them completely failing to notice a Force-sensitive girl begging at Coruscant’s spaceport. But this had to be the biggest red flag of them all. Had Kumani joined a cult? And more importantly, had he let them indoctrinate her into forcing others to follow the same path as her?

“These emotions that… got the better of you, do you want to talk about them?” He asked, swallowing nervously.

“No thank you. I’ve already dealt with them.” Kumani informed him, before picking up the pace, “Now, we should hurry back to Drizen’s base. The sooner we find the escape pod, the better.”

  
“Nicely done!” Drizen exclaimed, “The droid patrol routes have enough gaps for us to sneak by, but they’re tight enough the Empire may not realize there are holes.”

“Also,” Quil added, “we found escape pod. It’s in Zone Twelve. That’s very bad. A lot of Imperials.”

“If they opened the pod, Felix may be their prisoner.” Kumani fretted, beginning to click the edges of her fingernails against each other. She tried to hide this by clasping her hands together and burying them in the sleeves of her robes but Sabnagu, recognizing this sign of stress, gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t a lot, but it was something.

“Your friend will fight hard, I’m sure.” Quil said.

“Good luck helping your friend.” Drizan added, “Uh, I know your mission’s urgent, but… could you do us a favor?”

“What would you wish of me?” Kumani asked quietly.

“We managed to convert two comm towers into AA guns. All good, ‘til them Empire captured them. But, there’s an override to hardwire them to Imperial targets. Just enter this at both towers, and we get our guns back. We don’t expect you to neglect the pod for this, but we’d appreciate it.”

“I handle the guns while you find the escape pod.” Sabnagu volunteered, “Then I’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate it.” Kumani said, as Quil stepped forward.

“Jedi. You stopped droids; honor demands we repay. If you need help to free friend from pod, call. We Selonians will come.”

“I don’t want your people in harm’s way unnecessarily.” Kumani stated, bowing.

“All acceptable risk, if Imperials are thinned.” Quil replied without missing a beat.

“Quil, be ready if you or your people go near Zone Twelve. We need you in one piece.” Drizan said, as Kumani and Sabnagu turned to leave.

  
The Imperials were close to opening the escape pod when Sabnagu, who had caught up with Kumani earlier, and Kumani spotted it.

“Come on!” Kumani yelled, breaking into a sprint. She nearly tripped over her robes are she ran over to the Imperials and drew her dual-bladed lightsabre. To prevent his little sister from getting shot in her haste, Sabnagu started shooting at the Imperials. He wasn’t nearly a good enough shot to hit any of them, but it certainly got their attention while Kumani whirled around them, her lightsaber flashing as she cut them down, her expression one of quiet focus.

Sabnagu had never been more proud of her in his life.

  
When every last Imperial was dead on the ground, Kumani ran over to the escape pod and inspected the exit.

“It’s jammed.” She called to him. Sabnagu backed away a little as Kumani flicked her wrist, sending the escape pod’s door shooting through the air. Felix crawled through the exit coughing as Kumani knelt down beside him.

“Have you been hurt?” She asked quietly, helping him to his feet.

“You’re alive. I should’ve guessed you’d be okay.” He forced out, before leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

“…I feel like someone has neglected to tell me something.” Sabnagu interjected, folding his arms.

“Sorry, who are you?” Felix asked.

“Oh, right. Fe- Lieutenant Iresso, this is my brother, Sabnagu Aka.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Felix said, before returning his attention to Kumani and handing her something, “Here. One Imperial deadnaught’s complete tactical database, safe and sound.”

“I would hate to have risked losing you for nothing.” Kumani confessed, inspecting the object he’d given her before tucking it into her pocket.

“I told you we’d make it. I wish- sorry we’ll have to talk later.” Felix said, briskly changing the subject after seeing Sabnagu’s frown, “One of these files is corrupted. Deliberately, maybe. I need Holiday to fix it, before we pass it on. Is there somewhere secure we can go to fix the file? It’s audio is broken up, but I heard… it might have intel about the First Son.”

“There’s a resistance shelter nearby; if this is about the First Son I need to see this file immediately.” Kumani said, turning to leave. Felix made to follow, before grimacing and collapsing onto the ground.

“I’m… not sure I can keep up. I got bounced around pretty hard.”

“Perhaps this would be a good time for you to meet our new friends.” Kumani said, pulling out her holocomn

  
A few minutes later, a group of Selonians arrived.

“This is friend? Bit messy. We will take to Drizan’s shelter. Smuggle through tunnels, very quick.” One of them assured Kumani.

“Don’t rush if it’ll make his injuries worse.” Kumani said, glancing towards Felix worriedly.

“More dark enclosed spaces? If there’s a stimpack at the end, I’m game.” Felix joked, before glancing towards Kumani, “See you at the shelter.”

The two shared a look that could easily be replaced with a tender kiss as Sabnagu walked up to the Selonian leader.

“Could you take him somewhere else for me?” He murmured.

  
When Sabnagu finally returned to his and Jorh’s overstuffed apartment, Jorh and Felix were sitting at the table, talking.

“Hey honey.” He said tenderly, leaning over to kiss Jorh on the cheek. Felix glanced away awkwardly as Sabnagu took a seat.

“So how long have you and Kumani been together?” Sabnagu asked, propping up his head in his hand. Jorh turned to stare at him.

“They’re dating?”

“Engaged, actually.” Felix corrected.

“What?” Sabnagu and Jorh said simultaneously.

“Oh, right. Kumani didn’t tell you, did she?” Felix thought aloud.

“No, she didn’t!” Sabnagu confirmed, somewhat angrily, as Jorh pulled out his blaster and began to clean it.

“You know,” He reflected, “I’ve been using blasters like these since I was a teenager.”

“You have?”

“Yup, and-”

“Jorh, as much as I appreciate the effort, might I remind you that I’m Kumani’s older brother.” Sabnagu interrupted, before returning his attention to Felix, “Look, I just want Kumani to be happy and the two of you clearly adore each other. So, while I’d wish I’d been told about it, I’m so glad she’s happy.”

“So, I have your permission?” Felix checked.

“You don’t need, but I should let you know that it is my literal job is to know things. So, if you hurt her, I will make your life a complete misery. Are we clear?” Sabnagu asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Sabnagu said, before standing up, “Now let’s get you back to Kumani. She must be worried sick.”


End file.
